


Diamanti e ruggine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Regina del piccolo popolo [4]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, M/M, OOC, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il legame che unisce Nod e Ronin è qualcosa di doloroso, imprigionato dagli spettri del passato.Prompt di SSDV: - Diamanti e ruggine.Scritta per Il giardino di Efp, i Prompt del lunedì.





	Diamanti e ruggine

Diamanti e ruggine

 

Nod accarezzò una roccia e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

_Mary Katherine gli sorrideva seduta su una roccia, intenta ad accarezzare il baccello, le iridi verde scuro le brillavano._

_“Se mi guardi in quel modo mi metti in imbarazzo” sussurrò._

_Nod ridacchiò, massaggiandosi la spalla._

_“Ti chiedo scusa, ma non posso farne a meno” ammise._

 

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso. Si voltò di scatto guardando Ronin entrare a passo di marcia, quest’ultimo lasciò cadere l’elmo per terra.

“Giuro che se continua così, ucciderò quella sciocca margherita con le mie mani. Preferirei dare la mia fedeltà al nemico che a lei” ringhiò.

Nod lo raggiunse e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, posandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Mi sei mancato” sussurrò.

< Voglio dimenticare, adesso. Ti prego > supplicò mentalmente.

Quello lo afferrò rudemente per i fianchi e lo fece indietreggiare, iniziando con movimenti rozzi a spogliare entrambi.

< Maledetto baccello. Sciocco come le lumache che si sono occupate di lui.

Doveva essere la mia speranza per una vita migliore, e mi hai tradito. Tiara gli ha affidato le sue ultime volontà e lui sicuramente non le ha recepite, ci ha messo così tanto a schiudersi che lei è morta.

Ho dovuto proteggere lui, invece che la mia adorata.

Maledetti, maledetti tutti, la foresta stessa andrà in malora per colpa di un fiore capriccioso > pensò.

Nod mugolò, mentre l’altro lo stendeva a forza su foglia, sentì le sue dita callose risalire lungo la sua gamba liscia e affusolata, volgendo il capo. Il suo corpo slanciato, leggermente abbronzato, era in contrasto con quello squadrato e granitico del suo comandante.

< Mia madre non ha mai saputo il vero legame che univa Ronin con mio padre. Lui in me ha sempre visto solo un bambino, fargli rivivere attraverso la somiglia con mio padre il sentimento che li univa, una fiducia e una fedeltà reciproca che andava oltre il semplice rispetto e sfociava in una simbiosi, è l’unico modo per avere le sue attenzioni.

Siamo tutte foglie che presto cadranno dall’albero, possiamo fare solo dell’unione tra noi la nostra forza > pensò.

I gemiti di Nod iniziarono a risuonare per la stanza, fuori dalla finestra sbarrata proveniva l’incessante frullare d’ali del Colibrì.

Ronin graffiò le spalle del ragazzino e lo morse con foga alla spalla, lasciandogli i segni dei denti.

< Vorrei sfogare tutta l’ira che mi porto dentro. Lui riesce a lasciar fluire nei suoi scoppi d’irrazionalità giovanile le emozioni distruttive che lo agitano interiormente, mentre quelle dentro di me continuano a ribollire. Questi sono gli unici modi che ho per fare uscire le mie angosce, prima che mi uccidano.

Se solo suo padre fossa ancora qui, era lui a darmi conforto ogni volta che il destino mi allontanava da Tara. Abbiamo avuto così tanti momenti d’intimità in groppa a quei maestosi e lenti cervi. Sembra che avessimo l’eternità per noi, ed invece mi ha lasciato anche prima di Tara > pensò, avvertendo l’angoscia fargli dolere la gola e mancare il respiro.

< Più veloce, più forte. Voglio dimenticare il sorriso di MK, le sue mani, il suo profumo. Cos’hai il mondo dei calpestatori che questo non poteva offrirle? > s’interrogava Nod. Gridò di dolore e piacere, arcuandosi.

< Se l’amore è eterno come i diamanti, vuol dire che anche questi fanno la ruggine.

Sì, la passione che mi lega al comandante è questo, un sentimento di diamanti e ruggine > sancì.

 

 


End file.
